Finding Happiness
by xxstarlitskyxx
Summary: Sequel to Anything for Harry. This is the story of Jade and Harry getting married and becoming parents.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys. So some of you asked if I was going to do a sequel and I decided I wanted to. This time I am going to try and go into more detail. I have another sequel to Anything to Harry that I am currently writing and it has to do with George and a original character. So anyways that will be posted as soon as I change it to match this story.. So here's the first sequel to Anything for Harry.

Chapter 1- Planning the Wedding

Jade sat in the living room of the new house they had just bought so they would have room for the new baby. Mrs. Weasley was helping her plan the wedding but it was driving Jade crazy. Mrs. Weasley wanted Jade and Harry to have a big wedding while they wanted to keep it small and simple with only friends and who they considered family. Jade had tried many times to explain this to Molly but she either didn't listen or didn't care. Right now Molly was discussing the location to have it and Jade quickly interjected. "No. Mrs. Weasley I appreciate your suggestions but Harry and I have already decided to have it in a small church not that far from here."

"Well okay dear but if you change your mind…" Molly trailed off hopefully.

"Thank you but I don't think we will." Jade said picking up a magazine full of wedding dresses. Jade flipped through the pages with Mrs. Weasley looking over her shoulder. Sighing she put the magazine on the floor and picked up another one. She continued doing this until she reached the fourth magazine and her gaze fell on the perfect dress. It was a long shimmering white spaghetti strap dress that had silver designs. Molly looked at Jade and smiled. "That is a beautiful dress so is that the one you want?"

"Yes it is the one I want."

"Then let's go get it."

"I'll leave a note so Harry won't worry and then we can go." Jade said standing up with difficulty and scribbling a note on a piece of paper.

Leaving the note on the coffee table she grabbed her cloak off of the chair and locked the door behind her. They were going to muggle London so Molly and Jade got into the car Jade had bought and started it up. Jade carefully backed it out of the driveway and shifted into drive. She cruised down the street and turned on the radio to a country station. Pulling up to the shop Jade parked the car and they got out. Inside the shop Jade saw the dress of her dreams and walked up to the counter. The clerk took her inside the dressing room and took all her measurements. "The dress should be done in about a week or two. You can pay for it then."

Jade thanked the clerk and walked out of the store with a big happy grin on her face. On the way home Mrs. Weasley turned to Jade. "What do you think of a reception dinner at the Burrow?"

"I like it. Thank you Mrs. Weasley." Jade said relieved she wasn't going to try and have a big wedding for Jade and Harry.

So that was chapter 1 and chapter 2 is on its way. Let me know what you think by clicking the review button down there. Anyway hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tanis


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- Morning Sickness and Ice Cream

AN: _anything italicized is someone's thoughts. _

After Jade had gone home she had laid down waiting for Harry to come home from work. He was one of the top aurors the ministry had and he still worked late so he could find all the death eaters that had escaped after the final battle. She was a healer at St. Mungo's but they had given her the day off though she suspected it was on Hermione's orders. Hermione had decided at the end that she wanted to be a healer so she and Jade went to healer school together. Jade got up and walked to the kitchen to get something to eat. She opened the fridge door and sighed. Closing it she opened the freezer and pulled out a small pint of cookie dough ice cream. Taking a spoon out of the dishwasher she walked into the living room and took a seat on the chair in front of her desk. She picked up the binder full of her wedding plans and looked through it while eating her ice cream. _We planned on an October wedding but the baby is due in September. Maybe we should move the wedding up even though we wanted a fall wedding but since only friends are going to be there we should keep it how we want it. I'll ask Harry what he thinks. Okay guest list, Hermione and Ron, Luna and Neville, and my cousin Sahara Zabini. Harry probably won't be happy but she's a nice person. Different from the rest of the family even though he doesn't know that Blaise is my cousin. My head hurts from all this thinking but this needs to be done. Anyone else, the entire Weasley family is invited of course as well as Sirius and Lupin, Tonks, anyone else I'm missing? _

A hand on her shoulder interrupted her thoughts. She whirled around and saw Harry standing there with a grin on his face. "Harry you scared me." She said.

"Well you were in deep thought. Care to share?"

"No just wedding plans that we need to talk about. What do you think about the guest list?" she said handing it over to him.

She watched as he took it and read it over. "Yeah it looks good but who the hell is Sahara Zabini?"

"I never told you this but Blaise is my cousin. This is his older sister."

"No. I don't want her to come."

"Just listen. She's nothing like her brother. Please?"

"No. I won't have her there."

Jade glared at him and took her bowl to the kitchen. "Fine. Have fun sleeping alone tonight."

"Wait why?"

"See you later Harry." She said before apparating with a small pop.

She appeared at a small house and she knocked on the door not caring how late it was. A sleepy red haired boy answered the door. "Jade what are you doing here so late?"

"Sorry but I didn't know where else to go. I didn't want to argue with Harry that much so I just came here."  
"No that's okay. Come in and take a seat." He said standing aside and letting her inside the house. She took a seat wearily on his bed while he handed her a glass of water. "Thank you. I'm so sorry about this."

"No problem. I told you anytime you needed to get away you could come."

"I would have gone and stayed with Fred and George but that would have been his first place to look."

"What is he mad about?"  
"I wanted to invite my cousin Sahara to the wedding."  
"What's the problem with that?"  
"She's Blaise Zabini's older sister."

"You're related to the Zabini's? I never knew that. Give him time and he'll come around. Are you going to spend the night then?"

"Yes if you don't mind."  
"Not at all. You take the bed and I'll sleep on the floor."

"But…"

"No buts. If mum found out I let you sleep on the floor with you being pregnant she would let me have it."

Jade smiled and laid down on the bed. Tiredly she closed her eyes and before she fell asleep she said, "Thanks. Good night Charlie." She hadn't been asleep for very long before she jumped out of bed and ran to the bathroom. Not bothering to shut the door she rushed to the toilet and threw up in it. Everything came up and her face was sweaty. Charlie had heard her and came in with a glass of water. He handed it to her and told her to drink it slowly that it would help. He then helped her up and led her back to the bed. She didn't sleep well that night.

AN: So what did you all think of that chapter? Charlie was the last person anyone would expect her to go so that's where she went. Thanks to anyone who reviewed. Let me know what you think by reviewing. Tanis


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Making up and Going Home

Jade woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon being cooked. She opened her eyes and got up carefully. She walked to the kitchen and watched as Charlie made breakfast. "Good morning Charlie. I never knew you cooked."

Charlie turned as Jade finished speaking. "Jade your up just in time for breakfast. Living with mum I learned how to cook. Speaking of mum she's freaking out. She sent me an owl this morning because Harry went looking for you there."  
"You didn't tell them I was here did you?"

"No. You would have told someone where you were going if you wanted them to know. You should at least send an owl to mum and let her know your okay before she tears the world apart looking for you."

"I will. She didn't do anything to me. Do you have an owl I can borrow?"

"Yeah but you have to wait until he gets back from a delivery. Sit down and have some breakfast."

Knowing it was pointless to tell him she wasn't very hungry so she sat down as he put a plate of eggs in front of her. She took a fork as he sat down across from her and took a bite. He watched as her face turned a delicate shade of green and rushed to the bathroom. He laughed a bit when she came back and pushed the eggs away from her. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Charlie got up to answer it while Jade sat there and took a drink of water. Charlie opened the door and glanced quickly at Jade. She listened for a clue as to was at the door so early in the morning. "Charlieyouhavegottohelpme.JadeleftandIdon'tknowwhereshewent.Shecouldbehurtordead. Can I come in?" Harry rushed out in one breath.

Upon hearing those words Jade silently and quickly got up and went to Charlie's room and hid in the closet. Charlie watched discreetly as she went before answering Harry. "Sure you can come in."

Harry came inside and sat down at the kitchen table where there were there were two plates sitting on the table. Charlie glanced at the table and thought, "Damn, she forgot to hide her plate. Wonder what lie I should tell him?" Thankfully Harry didn't ask any questions deciding he didn't really want to know. "So Harry what did you do to make Jade leave?"

"I said her cousin Sahara couldn't come to the wedding."

"Do you even know Sahara?"

"No. I didn't even know she had a cousin."

"Then the simple answer is this Harry. Send an owl to Jade and tell her that Sahara can come. She has no other family do you really think it's right to deprive her of this one family member?"

"No it's not. It just surprised me she never mentioned Sahara before now. I'm going to go find an owl and send her an apology."

"There's no need Harry. I heard everything you said." Jade said from the doorway.

Harry got up and pulled her into a big hug. "I'm sorry Jade."

"It's okay. I think I may have overreacted. I'm sorry."

Jade turned and gave Charlie a hug. "Thanks for everything Charlie. I'll be back to see you again sometime."

"Anytime Jade." He said as Jade walked out the door hand in hand with Harry. He opened up the car door for her before getting in on the driver side. He turned off the radio and took Jade's hand in his. She just smiled up at him like nothing had ever happened as far as she was concerned their fight was now in the past. It was a quiet drive home.

AN: My thanks goes out to my first reviewer for this fic and for the longest most helpful review I have ever received. Thanks for the suggestions. Chapter 4 will be up as soon as I get some free time. Tanis


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Invitations and Surprise Parties

Jade was getting bigger with each passing month and she was sitting on the floor on a hot August day finishing up the invitations to the wedding. She had gotten distracted and had to hurry up and finish them last minute. Just then an owl flew through her open window and landed beside her. She took the letter and the owl flew away. She opened the letter and found Hermione's neat writing. _Jade, meet me at my house around 7pm. I have to talk to you. I won't take no for an answer and if you are not her by 7:05 I will be coming for you. Lots of Love, Hermione._

"Oh great." Jade thought as she tied invitations to her owl and gave him a nice pat before he took flight. Jade looked at the clock and went to the bathroom to get a shower before going. Getting out of the shower she quickly pulled on her jeans and tank top. She wasn't hiding the fact she was pregnant so she basicly wore whatever she wanted. She pulled her hair back in a ponytail and again left a note for Harry. She left it on the kitchen counter where she knew would be the first place he went when he got home. Sighing she apparated to Hermione and Ron's house. Walking in she saw that Hermione was sitting with Ginny, Luna, Sahara, and to her dismay Lavender. "Hi guys. So Hermione what did you need to talk to me about?"

"Nothing. I just need to get you here for your bachlorette party/baby shower. So what did you tell Harry?"

"Nothing. I just left him a note. So I think I know who's idea this was. Ginny start running cause I'm gonna kill you."

"Good guess. But it wasn't me. It was all Hermione's idea."

"Hermione this was your idea?" Jade asked surprised.

"Yes so here are your presents for the baby."

So they spent the next 10 minutes opening presents both for the baby and for herself. Then there was a knock on the door and Hermione grinned slyly as she opened the door. There was an auror at the door frowning at them all. "There has been a noise complaint from your neighbors." He said as he came in. Jade stared confused for a minute before she realized what he was going to do. "Ginny Weasley I know this was your idea." She shouted.

"Again your wrong. It was all Hermione's idea."

"Hermione Jane Granger this was your idea?"

"Yes it was. Now get over here and sit. I know how you like aurors."

All the girls in the room laughed as Jade turned a little red. Finally she agreed and the baclerette party began.

Harry came home to an empty house. He headed for the kitchen and found the note from Jade on the table. He got in the shower and when he got out he heard noises coming from the living room. He walked in his wand ready when he saw to red haired people bringing things in. "What are you guys doing?" he asked and Fred and George turned around. "Hi Harry. Just came to keep you company while Jade's with Hermione. I thought Ron would tell you we were coming."

"No he didn't."

"Harry would you mind getting dressed?"

"Yeah. I'll be back in a minute okay?"

Harry went to his bedroom and quickly dressed coming back out to find his livingroom was full of more people. He knew immediately what was going on and tried to put a stop to it. He should have known better but in the end Fred and George got their way so they spent the night drinking beer and everything else that they had brought. Somewhere near 4 in the morning Harry passed out on the couch.

Around 4 when everyone else had gone to sleep Jade and Hermione went up to the bedroom and sat down on the bed. "Hermione you really surprised me tonight. But I had lots of fun. Thank you."

"I was happy to do it and you did it for me before I got married. Are you tired yet?"

"Not at all. What do you want to do?"

"I have an idea." Hermione said getting up and walking to the bathroom returning with a bottle of green stuff.

"Hermione what is that?"

"It's a muggle face mask. I'll do you and you do me. Then we can go downstairs and eat all the ice cream we want. "

"I like that idea. Let's do it."

Hermione and Jade went down the stairs into the kitchen after Hermione applied the face mask to Jade. Jade sat down at the kitchen table while Hermione reached into the freezer and pulled out 2 different flavors of ice cream. "Do you want peanut butter or chocolate swirl?" she asked as she reached up in the cabinet to get down two bowls. "Chocolate swirl. Hermione I just remembered where is Rebecca?"

"Molly wanted to take her for the night. She just loves taking care of Rebecca and she thought I needed a break."

They fell into a comfortable silence and ate their ice cream. They washed off their masks and went to the living room to watch t.v. As everyone else was getting up Jade was just falling asleep.

AN: I finally updated. I have had a bad week with babysitting and other things going on. I will be going on vacation for awhile and I don't know if I will have time to get on my laptop to update. So I will update when I get the chance. I'll try and have chapter 5 up before I leave. Please review. I find your comments helpful. I think Hermione may be a little ooc.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Remembering the Appointment

Harry woke up and looked around sleepily. Beer cans were thrown all over the room and the guys were passed out all over the floor. Groaning Harry got up and walked to the kitchen and sat down at the table. His head was pounding and he laid his head down on the table. "Ugh I'm never drinking with Fred or George again. What was I thinking?" he asked himself. Fred walked into the kitchen. "How's it going Harry?" he asked with a grin on his face.

"Not good." Harry said. "I have to go to work. This mess better be cleaned up before Jade gets home. Don't say I didn't warn you." Said Harry before he got up and got in the shower.

In the bathroom Harry pulled of his clothes and threw them in the corner. He turned on the hot water and stepped into the shower. He let the water run over his body and tried to focus on getting through the day at work. Sighing he turned off the water and got dressed in clean clothes. On his way out the door he called out to the guys, "Happy Cleaning!" and apparated to the ministry.

Jade was woken up by a fit of giggles around her and cautiously opened her eyes. She could see the girls giggling while they were cleaning up the mess that had been made the night before. Slowly Jade sat up and watched as Hermione picked up all the garbage on the floor and the other girls gathered the dishes and placed them in the sink of hot, soapy water. Jade watched with interest as the girls scurried about trying to clean quietly. She got up and went to the kitchen intending to help clean up the mess she had help make. She was in the kitchen using a broom to sweep the floor when Hermione came in. "Jade what are you still doing here?" Hermione asked.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked confused.

"Your check up appointment is today." Hermione reminded her.

"Damn, I forgot all about it. I better get going then. I'll see you later." Jade said before apparating to St. Mungo's.

Jade apparated to the alley beside St. Mungo's. She walked to the entrance and went inside. She walked up to the registration desk. "What can I do to help you?" asked the witch with a bored tone.

"I'm Jade Black and I'm here for my check up." Jade said.

"First Floor, Third door on you right. The doctor will be with you in a few minutes." Said the witch.

"Thank you." Jade said following the witch's instructions and entering a small room.

Jade wasn't in the room for more than a minute before the mediwitch came in and got all the equipment ready. "Okay Jade you're about six months along correct?" she asked.

"That's right." Jade answered.

"Are you ready to learn the sex of your baby?"

"Yes." Jade said excitedly.

The healer nodded and took out her wand. She said a spell to take pictures of the baby and developed them on the other side of the room. She checked and double-checked to be sure and then came back over to Jade. "Jade it looks like your having girls." The mediwitch said.

"Girls?" Jade repeated.

"Yes girls. It turns out that you're having twins." She said happily.

Jade smiled to herself but it was on her face for the healer to see. "Thanks. Am I done here?" Jade asked.

"Yes see you same time next month. Owl me if anything happens." The healer said.

Jade got up and took the pictures of the babies the healer handed her. She apparated home and went to her living room. It was quiet and she looked around. Seeing nothing she went to the kitchen and started making dinner. She was setting plates on the table when the front door opened and in came Harry who looked very tired. "Hi Harry. How was work?" Jade asked.

"Good. How was your day?"

"Fine. I went to my appointment at St. Mungo's."

"Well how did it go?"

"I found out that we're having girls."

"Girls? As in more than one baby? How many?"

"Twins."

"That's great." Harry said giving her a hug.

"Yep. So we have to pick out two girl names." Jade said as the oven timer dinged and she took dinner out of the oven.

She put the food on the table while Harry changed out of his work clothes. They sat down to eat trying to pick out names.

AN: Sorry it took so long for me to get this up. I got really busy since school's starting the 29th. I'll try and get chapter 6 up quicker than I got this one done. Thanks to my reviewers who gave me really good ideas. I'm taking any suggestions you have for baby names since I'm undecided about the ones I picked out. R&R. Thanks. Tanis


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- The Due Date Gets Closer

July came and went and when Jade woke up she found that both the wedding and the twins being born was closer than she thought. She rolled out of bed and continued down to the kitchen to make breakfast for herself. Harry was already at work since he had been working earlier shifts so he didn't work as late. Jade was put on maternity leave since the due date for the baby was too close for her to work so she spent her days getting everything together. She finished cooking and sat down at the table to eat when there was a knock on the door. Sighing she got up and answered it. When she opened the door she met the cheerful face of Mrs. Weasley. "Hi Mrs. Weasley." Jade said standing aside to let Mrs. Weasley in.

"Hello dear. How are you doing today? And please call me Molly." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Okay. I'm doing fine. Can't wait until I can see my feet again." Jade said.

"I remember those days. So is everything ready for the babies?" Molly said with excitement evident in her voice.

"Yep. Hermione and Ginny came over yesterday to help me finish everything. Harry painted it with me. Do you want to see it?" Jade asked.

"Of course I do." Molly answered.

Jade led Molly to the room beside her and Harry's. She opened up the door and came in with Molly behind her. Molly looked around the room. The walls were painted red and gold, gryffindor colors and she wasn't really surprised. There were two cribs on opposite sides of the room facing each other. There wasn't much decoration since they weren't sure what the girls would like when they were older. Molly turned her attention back to Jade. "It looks good dear."

"Thanks Molly. Harry wanted to decorate it with quidditch stuff but we decided against it." Jade said.

"That's good dear. It will save you a lot of time later on." Molly said. "So is there anything else that needs done?" Molly asked.

"Nope we got everything done ahead of time. So I'm just spending my days getting any last minute stuff I think of or reading." Jade said.

"Have you and Harry decided on any names?" Molly asked.

"We have decided on one. Lily Aurelia Potter. Were still thinking of another name but we can't agree on one."

"That's a nice name. Don't worry I'm sure you will decide on something soon. Oh look at the time dear I have to go. Come by for dinner sometime." Molly said.

"Bye Molly. You can floo if it's easier for you." Jade said.

"Thanks dear." Molly said.

After Molly left Jade went to her room and took the book she was reading out of the top drawer of her nightstand. She cuddled on her bed and began to read. While she was reading all her fears began to creep back into her mind. She closed the book and closed her eyes falling asleep within minutes.

An: Another Update as promised. The name is one that a reviewer by the name of Polaris 101 suggested and I thought it was a sweet name. Next chapter will be Jade having the twins and I'll try to make it as real as possible which shouldn't be hard to do since I watched my little sister being born. R&R and I'll update again soon. Tanis


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- The Twins Arrive

Jade woke up in the middle of the night with a sharp pain. She grabbed her stomach and cried out in pain. Sitting up she looked over at Harry who was sleeping peacefully. As another wave as pain overtook her she knew she had to wake Harry up. She reached out to him and touched his shoulder. "Harry, I need you to get up." Jade begged.

Harry opened his eyes and looked at a very pained expression on Jade's face. "Jade, what's wrong?" he asked.

"The babies are ready to come, I need to get to St. Mungo's." Jade said.

Harry jumped out of bed and helped Jade get up. He put his arms around her and apparated to St. Mungo's. When they got there they were sent to a room on the first floor. Jade lay on the bed and tried to focus her attention on something other than the pain. Harry held her hand as the contractions got closer together. The healer came up to her and checked to see how things were coming along. "Jade it seems that one of the babies are ready to come out so get ready to push when I say." The healer said.

"Okay." Jade said as calmly as she could.

The contractions kept coming and the healer said to Jade, "Okay I need you to start pushing and only stop when you can't feel the contraction anymore."

Jade nodded and started pushing and squeezing Harry's hand. Finally she heard the healer say, "The first baby's here. What's her name?"

Jade was too tired to speak so Harry told them for her. "Lily Aurelia Potter." Harry said.

Jade relaxed against the bed as the healer's cleaned Lily up. Before Jade got the chance to hold Lily she felt the contractions come back more painful than ever. The healer gave Jade the same instructions as before. Jade pushed and pushed but this baby was being more difficult than her sister and Jade started to cry. Harry patted her back and she gave one more great big push and the last baby was born. Jade collapsed against the bed and nodded to Harry to give them her name. " Emily Elizabeth Potter." He said with pride since Jade had given birth to two healthy girls. He gave her a hug and watched as she watched the healers with their daughters. The healers came over and handed them each a baby. Jade looked at the girls. Lily and Lindsey looked like both of them. They had Jade's white blonde hair and Harry's emerald green eyes. She then looked up at Harry and said to him, "You can go owl everyone if you want. Molly told me she wanted to know when I had the twins, no matter the time of night."

Harry handed her Lily. "I'll go now because I don't want to deny Molly the chance to spoil the babies right away." He said.

"Okay, we'll be here when you get back Harry." She said.

Harry nodded and left the room going to the Burrow to get Molly.

An: How was that. Another update. Thanks for the review Polaris 101 and Hermione-Hermyown. Next chapter will be about Mrs. Weasley and bringing home the girls. Chapter 8 will be up by the end of next week if not sooner.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Bringing Home the Twins

After making sure that both Jade and the girls were fine St. Mungo's let them go home. Harry took the girls to their room and then made sure Jade was resting. Mrs. Weasley had been to see the girls before they came home and Harry was sure she would be stopping by with the rest of the Weasley's later. Harry checked in on Jade and saw that she was fast asleep in their bed. Harry walked quietly down to the living room and sat down on the couch. He had the baby monitor he had convinced Jade to buy with him and turned on so that if one of the girls cried he could hear them so Jade could get some sleep. Harry closed his eyes for barely a minute when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered it quickly so they didn't knock again and wake up anyone. At the door stood Mrs. Weasley and the rest of the Weasleys followed by Sirius. Harry grinned and let them in the house and took them upstairs to the girls' room. Molly smiled as they all watched the girls sleep. Sirus looked down at them and looked over at Harry. "Congratulations Harry. They're both beautiful." Sirius said.

Harry looked proudly at his girls. "Yeah thanks Sirius." Harry said.

"And we have two sets of god parents picked out for them since we couldn't decide." Jade said from the doorway surprising everyone. Harry turned to Jade. "When did you get up?" he asked.

"When I heard you guys coming up the stairs. Don't worry I'm not as tired." Jade said with a smile.

"So who are the god parents?" Molly asked eagerly.

"Molly and Sirius, and Hermione and Ron. We hope you guys don't mind sharing the responsibility but we just couldn't choose." Harry said.

Hermione let out a squeal of excitement. "Thanks. I for one don't mind sharing at all." She said. Just then both girls started crying and Jade made them a bottle. She handed a bottle to Hermione and Sirius and let them feed the twins.

AN: Sorry I didn't get this chapter up when I promised I would but I have been busy with babysitting and shopping for school stuff. So I hope you all like this chapter and I'll have the next chapter up soon. R&R tanis


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- The Wedding

The rest of September went by quickly and before they knew it their wedding day was here. Jade woke up that day nervous and fidgety. The twins had spent the night with Molly at the Burrow. Jade had gone to stay with Hermione and Ron while Harry went to stay at Grimwauld place with Sirius. A knock on the guest room door brought Jade quickly out of bed. She opened up the door and came face to face with Hermione. "Good Morning Hermione." She said cheerfully. Hermione smiled cheerfully back. "Good morning Jade. Do you need any help getting ready for the wedding?" Hermione asked.

Jade looked at her. "Yeah if you want to help me with my hair. Just let me go put on my dress." She said excitedly.

Hermione nodded and watched as Jade took her dress out of the closet. She took off her night clothes and slipped into her dress. The dress fit perfectly and she smiled happily as she looked in the mirror. The dress was white and shimmering spaghetti strap and covered her feet. She put aside the veil and looked over at Hermione. "Could you help me with my hair now, please?" she asked.

Hermione walked over. "Sit down at the vanity and I'll see what I can do with it." Hermione said.

Hermione finished Jade's hair a short while later and Jade looked into the vanity mirror. Her hair was curled and piled messily on her head but still looked beautiful. ((An: Sorry to interrupt but I just wanted to say I didn't add too much detail here because I don't really know that many hairstyles since I've never styled my hair. Okay now back to the story.))

"Thanks Hermione. It looks awesome." Jade said hugging Hermione.

"Anytime Jade. It's almost time to go. I have to go get ready so I'll leave you for now." Hermione said walking out of the door.

Jade nodded and put on the veil. She then put on her white heels and twirled in front of the mirror.

-Grimwauld Place-

Harry was sleeping peacefully when there was a loud knock on the door. He grumpily got out of bed and opened the door coming face to face with Sirius. "What?" Harry asked.

"You have to get up and get ready for the wedding." Sirius said.

"Okay. I'm getting a shower. I'll be out in a few." Harry answered still a bit tired. He went down the hall to the bathroom and got into the shower. He quickly finished and went back to his room. He got out his tux and put it on. He tried making his hair lie flat but gave up since it was a lost cause. He finished just as Sirius came back to the room.

"Ready to go?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah." Harry answered.

-Church-

Harry was waiting at the alter for Jade. Ron was his best man and stood next to him. Music started playing and everyone watched as Hermione walked down the aisle. She was the Maid of Honor and she was wearing a pink dress. She walked down the aisle and stood so there was a place for Jade to stand. This time when the music started everyone stood up as Jade walked down the aisle with Sirius. She stood next to Harry and the minister started to speak. ((again I know nothing about weddings and even less about wizard weddings so I'm making it up.)) "Jade please recite your vows to Harry." The priest said. Jade took Harry's hand and began to speak. "Harry, I love you more than words could possibly describe. Love is more than just a feeling, it's the things you do for me. The way that you were there during the pregnancy or the things we've seen and gotten through together. I'll always remain faithful to you and only you. I love you Harry." Jade finished.

"Now Harry recite your vows to Jade." The priest prompted.

Harry turned to Jade. "Jade, my love for you can't be described with word but actions. Like all my friends you were there for me during the final battle but you were also there after even after you suffered losses yourself. You're always there for me when I need you the most and I'll remain faithful to you for the rest of eternity." Harry said.

"Jade do you take Harry to be your husband, in sickness and health, for the rest of all time?" the priest said.

"I do." She said.

"Harry put the ring on her finger." The priest said.

Harry took the ring from Ron and slipped it onto her finger.  
"Harry do you take Jade to be your wife, in sickness and heath, for the rest of all time?" the priest asked.

"I do." Harry said.

"Jade put the ring on his finger." The priest promted.

Jade took the ring from Hermione and put it on Harry's finger.

"Everyone I give you Mr. and Mrs. Harry James Potter." The priest announced.

Everyone clapped as Jade and Harry made their way back down the aisle.

AN: I tried to make this longer. I would like to thank my reviewer Hermione-hermyown. You keep my hopes up and want to keep on posting. For those of you out there reading but not reviewing please R&R Tanis


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't remember doing one for this story yet so here it goes. I DO NOT own Harry Potter. Nor do I own the song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden.

Chapter 10- Reception At The Burrow

Harry and Jade made their way to the Burrow with smiles on their faces. Molly had set everything up perfectly in her yard and Jade ran up to her and gave her a hug. "Thanks Molly." Jade said.

"Anytime dear. Now it's time to eat and dance." Molly said cheerfully.

Jade grinned and followed Molly to a table where she sat down next to Sirius and Harry. Jade smiled at everyone and they all began to eat. After everyone had finished Molly stood up to get everyone's attention. "It's now time we welcome the bride and groom to their first dance as husband and wife." Molly announced. Harry and Jade got up and the tables were magically removed from the backyard. Hermione stood up and said, "I will be singing the song Truly Madly Deeply by Savage Garden." She moved back by Ron and made her voice louder. She opened her mouth and began to sing.

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

Harry took Jade's hand and they began to dance as Hermione continued to sing.

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do  
I will be strong, I will be faithful  
Coz I'm counting on_

_A new beginning  
A reason for living  
A deeper meaning (yeah)_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry_

_The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That we're surrounded  
By the comfort and protection of_

_The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

_Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
Coz it's standing right before you  
All that you need will surely come_

_I'll be your dream  
I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love  
Be everything that you need_

_I'll love you more with every breath  
Truly Madly Deeply Do_

_**I want to stand with you on a mountain  
I want to bathe with you in the sea  
I wanna lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me**_

Hermione finished singing and Harry and Jade looked into each other's eyes. Jade smiled at Hermione and said, "You did great Mione." Harry looked at everyone else. "Come on everyone you need to dance too." Harry said.

An: Okay I've update again. Thanks to my reviewer Hermione-hermyown. R&R PLZ Tanis


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 12

Draco and Narcissa paced the basement of Malfoy Manor. The dark lord had been defeated years ago but they hoped to raise Jade's twins to be the future of evil. They were serving the new dark lady who wanted to rise to power and finish what Voldemort had started. She was the secret daughter of Voldemort, and she prided herself that fact. She had gone to school at Durmstrang and had changed her last name to keep suspicions at bay. Her name given at birth was Bridget Riddle and later changed to Bridget Jones. Now that she was out of school she had reverted to her original surname. The Malfoy's were her most reliable death eaters and she was pleased when she apparated to their manor. She walked up to Draco and gave him a look. "Draco, this better be very important, I was in the middle of planning a muggle torture." She said.

Draco bowed. "Miss Riddle I assure you that you will be pleased. Follow me." He said walking down to the basement. She nodded and followed him to the basement where there were to bassinets. Curiously she looked inside and squealed with delight. The emerald green eyes and the platinum blonde hair of the Malfoy's these babies were obviously the Potter babies. "Draco, these are your sisters babies?" she asked. He glared at her and shook his head. "She is no longer my sister but yes these are Potter's babies." He said. She smirked evilly and looked at Narcissa and Draco. "This is all part of my grand plan though I didn't expect success so early. Pick the babies up we'll keep them at my house. This is the first place they'll look for their missing children." she said and apparated. Not waiting for a response because they wouldn't dare disobey a direct order from a Riddle. They all apparated to her secret house in the mountains and waited.

Harry apparated to the Malfoy mansion with Sirius behind him and began to search. "Damn, their not here. Sirius go to Azkaban and talk to any prisoners who at one time worked for Voldemort. Get to the bottom of this." He said. Sirius disparated and Harry kicked things around to help his frustration. Sighing he knew it wasn't going to help and apparated to Azkaban. He threw open the doors and waltzed inside. He would find out where they had taken his girls no matter what it took. Stepping inside Bellatrix Lestrange's cell and pointed his wand at her. "Where would your nephew take my girls? Don't play with me Bellatrix just tell me and maybe I'll end your miserable life here." He said threateningly. At this point Bella just wanted it to end. "The Dark Lord's Daughter, Bridget Riddle." She answered weakly. Taking out his wand he delved into her mind and found the location of this Bridget Riddle. "Someone put her out of her misery." He said before he apparated. Finding Jade he grabbed her hand and together they apparated to the secret hideout of Bridget Riddle, The Dark Lady.

They stormed the place wands in hand. They were here for their girls and they intended to get them. Finding them in a cradle unattended Jade was furious. Looking around for her mother and brother she cursed them under her breath. As she walked towards the cradle an unfamiliar female voice spoke. "Don't even think about it blood traitor." Jade turned to see a girl she didn't know standing with Narcissa and Draco. "Well excuse my lack of manners but who the hell are you?" she asked cockily. She carefully inched closer to her girls trying not to be noticed. "Me? I am the former dark lord's daughter. I am Bridget Riddle." She said. Jade glanced over to the door where Sirius had just came through. Everyone turned their attention to him and Jade grabbed the girls and apparated quickly to the Burrow where she knew they would be safe. Leaving them with Mrs. Weasley she apparated back to the hideout in the mountains. Picking up her wand she joined in the duel that had broken out while she was gone. In the end Bridget Jones, Narcissa Malfoy, and Draco Malfoy were all taken to Azkaban. Harry and Jade went home with their girls and planned their honeymoon, and maybe a move.

An: Sorry it took so long and probably wouldn't have gotten updated any sooner if it wasn't for the reviewers BlueMoonDestiny, Hermione-Hermyown, and Invisiblelilacnights. Please Review and I'll try to have the next chapter up soon.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Jade finished packing their things in a travel bag. Double-checking to make sure she had everything the twins would need she crossed that off her list of things to do. For their honeymoon Harry had decided to take her to Paris. Originally they were going to leave the twins with Molly while they were gone but since her mother and brother had kidnapped them once they decided against it. Gathering the things she went to the girls room to get them ready.

Harry had just gotten back from the Burrow to let the Weasleys not to worry that they would be safe and they wouldn't be home for about a week. Ascending the stairs he walked silently to the doorway of the room Jade was in with the girls and watched them with pride. He had three beautiful girls in his life and things couldn't be any better. As she put them back in their cribs he came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "Jade. Ready to go?" he asked kissing her cheek.

Laughing she turned around and put her arms around his neck. Kissing him lightly on the lips she smiled. "Of course I'm ready to go. Let me get Emily and you can apparate Lily." She said. Bending over the crib she scooped up Emily and held her close while waiting for Harry. Carefully Harry picked Lily up and rocked her. Nodding to his wife they both disparated at the same time. Appearing at the most beautiful room in the world or so it looked in Jade's eyes she saw that Harry had thought ahead. There was two bassinets in the room waiting for Lily and Emily. Walking over to them they both placed them in separate bassinets.

Tackling his wife in a hug they fell on the bed behind them. Giggling softly Jade held her husband and looked at him adoringly. "I love you Harry James Potter." She said. While the girls slept they laid in bed talking quietly and eventually drifted off to sleep.

AN: I hope you liked that chapter. I am honestly out of ideas for this story so I think that only an epilogue chapter will be next. I can take the story farther into the future when the girls are old enough for hogwarts if that's what you all want. I'll never know unless you read and review. Tanis.


End file.
